Best Laid Plans
by Givethemtriumphnow
Summary: Three hours after bidding his son a final goodbye, Regis receives a world-changing phone call. (NG AU, Seperate from the Breaking Chains universe, set in canon)


Regis was in his study, planning for the arrival of their… esteemed guests of Niflheim, when his personal cell phone began to vibrate. Regis let out a small, sad smile as he wondered what his son could be calling so soon about. They had only left that morning, after all, and it was only nine.

They should have made it past Hammerhead by now… Regis wondered what Cid and his granddaughter were up to. He glanced at the old picture frame next to his desk as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, sighing wistfully at the vintage photo of himself and his friends, as they had once been so long ago, before strife and petty politics drove them apart.

What he had done had been for the greater good.

It was a shame Cid refused to understand that.

Glancing down at the screen of his phone, Regis saw not his son's name, but that of his son's advisor, Ignis Stupeo Scientia. Furrowing his brow, Regis did not hesitate to swipe right, despite the sudden anxiety eating at his heart.

"Ignis, I trust you are well?" Regis said as he placed the phone to his ear, hating how his fingers were trembling. "Have you made it to Galdin Quay already?"

" _No, we are just within the borders of Leide…"_ Ignis' voice, sounding slightly tinny over the phone, hesitated for just the briefest of seconds. " _We require an emergency escort back to Insomnia. It's Noctis… he has collapsed."_

Regis wasn't sure how he kept his grip on the phone, because his arthritic fingers were suddenly numb, bloodless. His heart began to pound in his chest, and he could feel the Ring burning slightly as it picked up on his emotions. "Is he okay?" The words were forced out of numb lips, and Regis found his free hand groping at the desk, frantically searching for the button that would summon his security to him.

" _We do not know, we believed it was an attack, and then a seizure, but he is unconscious now and unresponsive."_

His hands were shaking too much to hold the phone with one hand, but he had finally located the blasted button and jammed it in, quickly gripping the phone with both hands so he would not lose his only lifeline to his son, who was so suddenly in danger. "Have you tried to call the Hammerhead? They are closer, and should have sent someone to you." He gasped out, hoping that Ignis would not sense his rising panic.

" _Yes, we have tried to reach Master Cid, but the lines are busy."_

Ridiculous. The Hammerhead was _never_ busy. More likely Cid was taking his grudge out on his son, and did not realize the gravity of the situation and that _his son could die because Cid was ignoring their call for help._

" _The Regalia broke down not two miles back."_ Ignis added on, and a new wave of fear coursed over Regis even as his door was kicked inward by Clarus. His Shield took one look at Regis' pale face and the Ring upon his finger that was glowing with holy light, and drew out his sword from the ether.

"Someone sabotaged the Regalia." Regis breathed, feeling shaky beyond belief, and was glad that Clarus knew to stand back when the Ring was reacting to his emotions like this. Clarus' eyes went wide at this announcement, and then he was pulling his own phone out of his pocket and phoning Cor, who was still stationed on the outskirts of Insomnia. He was the closest to Noctis, who felt suddenly so far away, outside the protection of the Wall.

" _Indeed sire, I regret we did not think of sabotage at the time."_

"I am sending the Marshall to you, Ignis, as well as Ulric, Khara, and Altius. They are the most decorated of the Kingsglaive, and I trust them with my life. I can only hope I can trust them with my son's. Cor is closest, and should be there within the hour. The Glaive will be there within two."

Clarus had left the room while he called Cor, and Regis was glad as he listened to Ignis confirm who he was sending. His mind was filled with horrible visions of what could have befallen his son; some irrational part of his mind was terrified that his son had somehow relapsed and fallen into a coma again, even though that had been _years_ ago. The fear of seeing his son, so small and helpless and unwaking on a bloodstained field had haunted Regis since that horrible night.

"Please, keep watch over him," Regis commanded, and could not fool himself to think Ignis did not hear the begging in his voice. "Please, tell me the second anything changes, be it for good or for ill."

" _Yes, Sire. I shall inform you of_ any _changes…"_

"I wish I could be there at his side, but I can't… _I can't leave the Citadel."_ Regis said, feeling his composure slipping further as his heart broke. "Cor… Cor and the Glaive will be there faster than I could manage. I wish it were not so."

" _I know, Sire."_ Ignis soothed, then said, " _Gods-speed_."

Regis hung up, and forced himself to take deep breaths as the Ring continued to flare brightly with Holy. It knew he was afraid, and thought that it was a physical danger he needed protecting from.

If only he could protect his _son._

"Cor's on his way out, Majesty." Clarus said, entering the room again, "Is there anything else you have have me do?"

"Yes, I need you to send for Nyx Ulric, Pelna Khara, and Crowe Altius. They are the best of the best, and my son's life is at stake."

"Altius, Majesty? If I am not mistaken, she was the one slated to go to Tenebrae, was she not?"

"The worst has happened Clarus, and if Noctis has been attacked within miles of Insomnia, what hope would Lunafreya have, alone in Altissia, with a single Glaive at her side? Nay, Noctis must be returned to Insomnia post haste, and we shall protect the both of them here, together."

"Very well, Majesty. Your will be done."

"Wait," Regis said, raising one hand as Clarus was about to leave the room, "How soon can we recall Delilah Jucundum from the North-Eastern Gate? She is the best healer out of all the Glaive."

"It would take at least a couple of hours for her to be brought to the Citadel, Majesty." Clarus said regretfully.

Regis nodded slowly. "Thank you, Clarus." He said, "For everything."

"I am happy to serve at your side, Majesty. Do not worry, we shall see the Prince back home, safe and sound." Clarus said, and then he was gone, gone to round up the Glaive, gone to do more than Regis ever could.

Clarus left the room, and Regis put his head into his hands, and wept.

...

...

...

For five seconds, he allowed the weight of the world and the Wall to press down upon his shoulders.

Then he picked up his phone and made a desperate call he should have made years ago.


End file.
